


Appraisal

by last_illusions (injured_eternity)



Series: Partnership Appraisals [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-07
Updated: 2009-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injured_eternity/pseuds/last_illusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva finds herself paired with a new sparring partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appraisal

“Ziva, Aaron, can we see the third pattern, please?”

Nodding, she stepped to the centre or the room, carefully appraising the stranger—he was nearly a head taller than she. She had not recognised him that morning, and though his carriage labelled him a well-trained fighter, Jason’s chosen pairing made her look again.

In a group of civilians, law enforcement, and military, she was easily in the top tier; she’d lost one match in the year since she’d joined, and that to the Navy Captain in charge of training SEALs. She had by now earned herself a reputation, and setting a newcomer against her either meant he was unusually good or he needed to be taken down a peg. Looking at her partner, she was willing to bet the former: he was surveying her the same way she was surveying him, and his approach was steady.

“Begin.”

No sooner had the word left her trainer’s mouth did she move; she did not expect her partner to do the same. He knew the movements as well as she, neither of them gaining ground until Jason was a hair’s breadth away from calling a draw. Aaron drove at her left, and when he was a fraction of an inch away from making contact, she grabbed wrist and upper arm, helping him over her hip.

“Very nice,” Jason commented as she offered Aaron a hand up. “No one’s given Ziva a run like that in months.”

Aaron grins, a smile that lifts the severity out of his features and lights up dark eyes. “Good. No one’s given _me_ a run like that in months. I’d hate to have that be for nothing.”

“Of course not.” Jason claps him on the back. “Welcome to the group.”

  
 _Finis._

 _Feedback is always appreciated._


End file.
